


Collected Sherlock Drabbles & Ficlets (Round 3)

by PoppyAlexander



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF John, BAMF Mary, Caretaking, Crack, Deepthroating, Drunk Sherlock, Gun play, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, John Gets Off On Sherlock's Secret Tattoo, John is a Very Good Doctor, Kissing, M/M, Mercenaries, Needle fetish, Needles, Piercing, Piercing Fetish, Pins, Quiet Sex, Sherlock Pretends To Be A Dragon, Sherlock is a Huge Lily Allen Fan, Sherlock is a Sad Chav Girl, Sherlock is a Self-Made Superhero, Sherlock's Secret Tattoo, SugarBaby!Sherlock, SugarDaddy!John is a Smooth MF, Sugardaddy!john, That's What He Gets For Eating Fruit, Twink!Sherlock, Twink!Sherlock is a Tease, christmas drabble, johniarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More collected drabbles/ficlets/Asks from my tumblr. Johnlock, Johniarty, John/Mary, SugarDaddy!John/SugarBaby!Sherlock, Crack, Porn. . .it's all there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Settle Down And Feel Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at FuckYeahFightLock.tumblr.com and all this could be yours!

Sugardaddy!John training his good boy!Sherlock to deep throat his big cock, Sherlock sputtering and gagging at first because no one who ever did this to him before gave a single shit about hurting him. John reassures him that he won't harm him, he never would, and Sherlock nods, open-mouthed, wide eyed, and his daddy strokes his cheek and presses in again. Sherlock struggles for breath. "Shh, relax, relax, you're doing so well, don't fight, you're safe with me." And Sherlock melts. "See? Safe."


	2. Christmas Eve

John arrives home to find Sherlock slumpily leaning into the fridge. "Zhohn, d'we havenny hard sauce?" John drags him upright. "Jesus, Sherlock, you reek of--what is that? Brandy?" Sherlock staggers (though he thinks he is graceful) to the lounge. "Got hungry--picked the lock to Hudders's'es--there was FRUIT!" He stabs the air. "The fruit she's been soaking in booze for her fruitcake?!" Sherlock has a lit bunsen burner. "Look, Zhohn! I'mma DRAGON!" He exhales blue flame. "OK, you're going to bed!"


	3. Send a Dirty Ask and You May Receive

[ **thegeekcooks** ](http://thegeekcooks.tumblr.com/) **asked: Twinky little Sherlock naked, on his knees on top of his Daddy's desk at home, working three slick fingers into himself while his Daddy is on a long, boring call. Sherlock knows if he is very good and very quiet his Daddy might fuck him without a word, clamping one hand over his mouth while he holds the phone with the other. The thought of it alone makes Sherlock shiver with excitement and move his fingers faster in and out of his tight, pink hole.**

"Very good," John says, probably to whomever is on the phone, but Sherlock knows it’s also for him. "Perfect. Perfect."

Sherlock mewls, bites his lips to keep himself quiet, twists his wrist in half-circles. His head falls heavily forward on his neck, the arm supporting him feels rubbery and weak and he collapses down onto his forearm.

John says, “Listen, Richard, can I put you on hold a minute? Thanks.”

Sherlock has found the spot and he drags tangled fingers across it, swallowing his panting breath.

In an instant, John is leaning on his back, and Sherlock desperately strains his neck to bury his mouth and nose in the thicket of his daddy’s beard.

"Good boy, so quiet. You’re a pretty tease, aren’t you?"

Sherlock nods. John’s hand is on his now, guiding him to thrust harder, deeper, and Sherlock whines.

"Shh." John kisses his temple, just once, quick, and Sherlock smiles, quick, then sucks in a hard breath. "You tricky thing." John shifts his pelvis so that Sherlock feels him, hard, against the back of his naked thigh, through the fabric of John’s trousers. "Let Daddy help you, sweetheart."

Sherlock’s head nods fast and hard, and again John says, “Shh.” He stands behind Sherlock and Sherlock hears him quickly unfasten his belt, hears the zip and the rustle of fabric. “Hush now, and let Daddy take care of you.”

John guides Sherlock’s wrist away, hums a groan, lines up the fat crown of his cock at Sherlock’s slippery opening, and as Sherlock feels his Daddy’s smooth, strong hand clamp hard around his mouth, his daddy clears his throat and says, “Richard, thanks for waiting. Where were we?…Ah, yes. very good. Perfect.”


	4. Captain and Mrs Watson

Don't even try to convince me that Captain and Mrs Watson don't have quick-draw contests and say "bang" when they would otherwise be pulling the trigger. Don't tell me they're not competitive about who can load a magazine faster. Don't even suggest their flat isn't littered with weapons catalogs and underground soldier-of-fortune magazines printed on cheap paper and stapled together in someone's bedroom. And definitely don't say they haven't scratched each other's names into bullet casings.


	5. How Does Sherlock Know How to Use a Sword, and Drive a Motorbike?

…but after Sherlock decided not to become a pirate, he decided to become a superhero (he knew better than to tell Mycroft).

He learned over a dozen martial arts, boxing, three varieties of grappling, and two meditation practices, mastered every vehicle (manual and automatic cars; motorcycles; boats; has a pilot’s license, can get by in a big rig), fired many type of guns (though he has never enjoyed them), learned to defend himself with weapons both conventional (knives, swords, sticks) and unconventional (salt shakers, clods of turf).

He studied languages and chemistry as well as psychology and costume design (just in case). He mastered acrobatics, hostage negotiation, parkour, forgery, and the trapeze. He has developed a workout/nutrition regimen that keeps him strong, flexible, and light on his feet.

He can’t help but think of Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective as his secret identity.

One day—not soon, but eventually—Sherlock will whisper his super-hero name in John’s ear. No one else will ever know it.

(inspired by [the story of Zora](http://www.thisamericanlife.org/radio-archives/episode/178/superpowers))


	6. Powder Keg

But honestly, have you thought about how John barely undresses when he's fucking Jim, and how the buckle of his belt clangs in time with his thrusts? And about how Jim has begged and begged John to hold his pistol to his head, so the compromise is John pressing the length of the muzzle hard against Jim's cheek, hard enough to leave a mark, and Jim's tongue snakes out and he imagines the metal is cold enough to numb his tongue-tip? Or how John shoves Jim away from him afterward in his disgust?


	7. Lily, hi-lily, hi-low

An AU where Sherlock  _feels really deeply_  all of Lily Allen’s songs, and sings along and dances and, yes, sometimes cries, and John calls him a sad chav girl but Sherlock isn’t going to let John run him down like that so he gets the ear-hat-with-two-fronts made in Burberry plaid and gets a tattoo on his bicep in curly script wot sez  _Sad Chav Girl Innit_.

 

[Nearly any of Lily's lyrics would also make a hilarious tattoo so Sherlock can reclaim words meant to shame him. How about Our Time, Not Fair, Sheezus, or Hard Out Here (For a Bitch)]


End file.
